Now Or Never
by Calyx Andromeda
Summary: "Makanya buat aku mencintaimu, ada syaratnya loh!" Ungkapnya kembali tersenyum evil, kali ini sangat evil tepatnya. "Bibirmu harus manis saat kucium," A-apa? Ma—manis? Hey, apa aku tak salah dengar? Kyumin FF, Oneshot. YAOI.


Mencintaimu, sesuatu yang sangat aku syukuri.

Well, aku mungkin invisible… bahkan untuk seinchi saja dari jarak pandang mata indahmu. Ayolah, aku bukan berlebihan. Ini nyatanya, kau memang tak melihatku bukan? Tidak susah untuk mencari jawabannya, toh kau tak akan tahu sosok yang selama ini mengagumimu.

**-A KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Dyni Mela Zngiberni presents**

**Now Or Never**

**::YAOI::Oneshoot::**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**:Cast:**

_Lee Sungmin _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

**:Disclaimer:**

_Semua peran dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk membuat sebuah fanfiction._

**Warning: typos, Yaoi, OOC*well u'll see*, menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak lazim, sangat menentang EYD meski sudah mencoba mematuhinya.**

**::a/n::**

**:for readers:**

_Silahkan baca ff KyuMin dariku jika kau sangat membutuhkan asupan ff kyumin oneshoot meski ini sama sekali sangat aneh*menurutku*. Well, I'm just trying to make another kyumin story. Aku stuck dengan ff series yang masih belum selesai, hope ini bisa menghibur selama menunggu next chapter ff lainnya seperti Sweet nightmare, How Love Grows, For My Life I Love You, For Me Love Is You, Close Married, You Are My Poem. Terima kasih telah menjadi readers yang baik selama ini, meninggalkan komentar dan jempol kalian. Meski, saya sering tak membalas komen, mohon dimengerti karena untuk sekedar menge-tag orang di note saja modem saya sudah berulah atau bisa jadi facebook saya yang mulai ber-virus aneh. Maafkan, dan buat yang merasa sangat kecewa dengan ff saya selama ini, maaf… saya bukan membuat ff untuk disukai orang, saya membuat ff untuk menghibur dan sharing sesama KMS. Menuangkan perasaan saya, seberapa besar saya berharap mereka itu real, seberapa yakin saya mereka itu real. Hanya itu… silahkan menikmati. Hope you enjoy it. Salam, Lee Hae Rin aka Dyni Mela Zingiberni._

**:untuk siapa yang kebetulan membaca:**

_Maaf jika kalian membaca sesuatu yang membuat kalian merasa jijik atau menganggap saya abnormal karena membuat cerita mengenai BoysLove yang sangat tabu. Tapi tolong, ini hanya sebatas mimpi dan impian saya saja. Jangan pula kalian men-judge cast disini benar-benar melakukan adegan di cerita ini. Sudah saya bilang, ini murni hanya imajinasi saya. Dan jangan sekali-kali anda semua melarang saya dan sekelompok lainnya dengan jalan kami, dan sudah pernah saya katakan bukan 'kalian tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran fujhosi sebelum benar-benar jadi fujoshi itu sendiri'. Saya tidak menganggap kalian mem-bash atau flamers. Kalian hanya tidak mengetahui dan tidak paham saja, saya maklum. Dan mohon sekali lagi untuk tidak usah membaca jika judul dari note saya sudah ber-title atau ber-embel-embel __fanfiction__, mohon pengertiannya. Agar tidak terjadi miss-understanding. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey namaku Lee Sungmin, kau boleh memanggilku Minnie saja…"

Aish, aku mendengus kesal. Terlalu biasa. Just too ordinary. Cari kalimat lain Lee Sungmin!

"Annyeong, senang dapat melihatmu secara langsung. Aku-"

What the- itu bahkan lebih aneh lagi! Melihat secara langsung? Kata-kata macam apa itu! Okay, just control your self Sungmin-ah! Jangan menambah euphoria di hatimu kacau balau!

"Kenalkan, aku sekolah aku sunbae-mu, tapi kau usah panggi aku sunbae. Cukup Minnie saja, atau Sungmin saja… atau, yah terserahmu…"

Apa itu tidak terlalu panjang?

"Argh!" Teriakku kesal memandangi bayangan sosok namja kecil di cermin—diriku sendiri. Begitu menyedihkan, tatapan tanpa arah, berharap, cih! Apa yang membuatku bisa sebodoh ini! Baiklah, silahkan deskripsikan saja namja tinggi tampan yang menjadi idola di sekolahku. Aish- aku harus dan mau tak mau mengakui… aku mencintai namja itu.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Perkenalkan aku penggemar rahasiamu selama ini," ucapku lagi, berilustrasi Kyuhyun lah namja di hadapanku. Tapi, ahh kalimat itu sangat stupid! Tidak! Sebaiknya hari ini tak usah sapa menyapa! Tidak ada kalimat yang boleh keluar jika aku masih ingin melihatnya! Kyak!

"Hey oppa-ku sayang, kenapa belum berangkat sekolah juga chagiya…"

Suara itu, ternyata dia datang menjemputku lagi.

"Ah ne Sunny, aku akan segera pergi. Kau datang menjemputku lagi?" Tanyaku melihatnya dan menatap yeojyachingu-ku itu dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Tentu oppa, saranghae…" desahnya manja lalu berhambur memelukku.

"Hmm, kau sangat wangi chagi…" ucapku pelan.

"Aku tak mau oppa pergi dariku, melepaskanku. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu oppa…" ucapnya pelan dan mendayu, dengan wajah dibenamkan di dadaku.

"Ne Sunny, arasseo. Aku tak akan pergi darimu," ucapku hati-hati.

"Apa oppa sudah mencintaiku?" Tanyanya spontan merenggangkan pelukan dan menatap mataku. Er- kalau aku jawab iya… dan kalau aku jawab belum…

"Pasti belum!" Ucapnya cemberut sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku dan menekan bibirku pelan. Sangat lembut, itulah yang kumaksud… dia kan selalu menciumku jika aku belum mencintainya.

"Oppa… bisakan kau ikut membalas ciumanku. Semua namja tak akan menolak bibir seorang yeojya!" Desaknya di antara ciuman kami.

Itulah masalahnya Sunny, aku namja yang tidak mencintai yeojya. Aku mencintai namja, dan namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kakak kandungmu, oppa-mu yang sesungguhnya. Dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan bila kuutarakan kepadamu dan keluargamu. Aku akan mengkhianati perjalinan persahabatan keluarga kita dari dahulu, aku takut Sunny. Kau harus mengerti. Kenapa kakakmu memiliki berjuta pesona, membuat aku tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Aku mencintainya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, kau Lee Sungmin kah?" Suara berat Kyuhyun membuat aku menoleh padanya, termasuk Sunny dan kedua orang tua mereka. Dia sudah tahu namaku begitu?

"Ne, benar. Aku Lee Sungmin Kyuhyun-ssi," ucapku datar. Sial! Jantungku benar-benar membuat suara yang keluar dari pita suaraku menjadi bergetar.

"Kau namjachingu yeosaeng-ku?" Tanyanya dengan kilatan mata yang sedikit er—jujur aneh.

"Ne,"

"Kau mencintai Sunny?" Tanyanya lagi, menjebak dan sulit kujawab. Apa dia memang bertugas bertanya ini-itu? Aduh, eottohkae? Aku harus jawab apa? Tidak mungkin aku menjawab tidak dan berkata aku mencintainya. Itu akan sangat aneh dan-

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Kenapa berpacaran dengan adikku? Sudah, lebih baik putus saja. Dan buat aku mencintaimu, mudah saja kan?" ucapnya tanpa sekat. Apa-dia-bilang?

Aku belum bisa mencerna apa pun. Kalimat Kyuhyun terlalu sesak dan well, bahkan Sunny dan dua orang tua yang seharusnya menyambutku—namun tak jadi karena kata-kata Kyu—hanya menganga hebat. Dan diriku? Pantasnya senang atau bagaimana?

"Kenapa pada diam? Baiklah, akan kubawa calon menantu eomma dan appa berkencan dulu. Hmm, Sunny-ya… cari namja lain saja, di hati Sungmin bukan namamu nae dongsaeng. Annyeong!" Ucapnya tegas lalu menarik tanganku dan berlalu dari meja makan malam itu.

GLEK

Sentuhan pertama ini kenapa begitu hangat? Bahkan di situasi semendadak dan se-tidak romantis ini.

Kaki kami berhenti di taman restoran, penuh cahaya temaram bulan malam Seoul yang indah. Membuat aku sejenak melupakan insiden kecil tadi.

"Hey, kenapa giliranmu yang diam Minnie?" Tanyanya melepas tangannya lalu menangkap bahuku sigap. Minnie? Panggilan yang manis, meski aku masih mencoba meraba ujung dan maksud _penculikkan_ diriku ini.

"Aku—eng A-Aku tak," gumamku kalut dan tak berarti, semakin menambah kebodohan yang terlihat.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, selain semua buku musik dan puisi-puisi cintamu. Kau juga mengirimkan aku rekaman lagu ciptaanmu, dan dari suaramu tadi aku yakin secret admirer-ku selama ini adalah kau. Benar kan? Lagian cukup buktinya dengan menatap manik mata hitammu, ketahuan kok!" Ucapnya masih menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Smirk evil grin, Oh NO! What should I do then?

"A—aku…" Aish! Alasan klasik apa yang harus kulontarkan? Sedari tadi aku hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Aku bersedia mencintaimu."

DEG

GLEK

Apa katanya? Sebaiknya aku perlu latihan jantung setelah ini.

"Makanya buat aku mencintaimu, ada syaratnya loh!" Ungkapnya kembali tersenyum evil, kali ini sangat evil tepatnya.

"Bibirmu harus manis saat kucium,"

A-apa? Ma—manis? Hey, apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Mencari jawabannya sangat gampang," ucapnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

OMO!

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun… Menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya, menekan lembut bibirku. Membuat aku seolah-olah hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Tidak, aku tidak bermimpi, aku tak mau ini mimpi. Aku tak mau melepas bibir hangat ini. Ini begitu indah dan sulit untukku membalasnya, pasif memang diriku. Saat bibir Kyuhyun semakin melumat, mencoba semakin kasar dan mulai menuntut balasan. Aku hanya diam dengan mata terpejam dan hati melonjak girang.

"Mmph…" aku tak kuasa untuk tidak mengerang, dan aku juga tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kucoba membalas, karena memang saat berciuman dengan yeojya aku tak pernah merespon apa pun. Bukan aku tak mencoba, tapi hatiku yang tak mau bergerak. Dan tentu saja ini berbeda, ini bukan bibir Sunny atau yeojya lain. Bahkan ini bukan namja lain jua, ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang satu-satunya aku inginkan dalam hidupku.

Jantungku semakin memompa tak karuan saat lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidahku lembut, menyusuri langit-langit mulutku dan merogoh seluruh isinya. Well, aku bahkan tak peduli saat saliva kami sudah saling bercampur dan aku terpaksa menelan sebagiannya atau aku tak menyeka sama sekali cairan yang keluar dan melumuri dagu kami.

Dan saat jemarinya membelai lembut wajahku, aku tak kuat untuk menahan lagi. Kubalas, kusisirkan tanganku di helai demi helai rambutnya. Kesenanganku sudah sangat di puncak saat ia melepas ciuman kami.

"Kyuhyun," desahku pasrah dan menunduk menahan malu.

"Sudah kuduga, bibirmu manis. Bahkan hampir sama manisnya dengan wajahmu. Kau lulus syarat pertama Minnie," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Hey, jantungku berdebar lagi. Wajahnya masih sangat dekat tahu! Hidungnya saja masih menyentuh puncak hidungku.

"Aku tentu tak perlu minta izin menciummu lagi bukan?"

"Heh?"

Dan bibir kami kembali bertemu.

"Kurasa aku ketagihan," bisiknya di sela ciuman kami. Oh God, aku sungguh bahagia.

"Buat aku mencintaimu Minnie," ucapnya menatapku lembuat setelah aku menstabilkan deru nafasku.

Aku mengangguk dengan muka memerah dan panas.

"Aku tak mudah jatuh cinta loh!"

Aku tahu itu Kyuhyun, kau tidak mudah jatuh cinta dan baru pacaran sekali dengan seorang yeojya cantik bernama Park Haneul. Kau putus dengannya karena alasan kau mau berkonsentrasi dengan sekolah bisnis untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga Cho. Maka dari itu kita satu sekolah karena aku pun harus melanjutkan sekolah bisnis demi perusahaan appa.

"A—aku tahu Kyuhyun-ssi," ucapku gugup.

"Hehe, kau begitu gugup. Baiklah, mari mengobrol secara biasa. Ikuti aku," ajaknya lalu menjauhkan jarak kami yang terlalu dekat dan membawaku duduk di kursi taman, di tepi kolam ikan yang lumayan luas milik restoran ini. Aku sedikit memikirkan Sunny dan orang tuanya, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan coba?

"Jangan pikirkan mereka, Sunny pasti bisa melupakanmu. Eomma dan appa juga orangnya sangat open," ucapkan seakan mendengar kata hatiku.

"Eung," gumamku masih kelu untuk bicara.

"Kau mengirimiku hadiah sejak aku sekolah hari kedua, jadi… sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya menatapku lekat. Kenapa bertanya? Dia seharusnya tahu aku tak bisa bicara secara wajar.

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan yeosaengku?" Tanyanya masih berlanjut.

"Kyuh~" ucapku menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo?" Ucapnya segera berjongkok dan menatapku khawatir. Kenapa dadaku sangat sakit?

"Sakit…" ucapku tertahan.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Mollayo, sangat sakit Kyuhyun…"

"Dimana sakitnya?" Desaknya terus menatapku khawatir, aku benar-benar tak salah lihat kan?

"Di sini…" ucapku susah menyentuh dada kiriku yang sakit, seperti terdesak dan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Sangat menyiksaku. Seketika wajah khawatirnya hilang dan tawanya meledak.

"Hey kenapa tertawa!" Kesalku tak habis pikir dan memukul ringan bahunya.

"Karena itu artinya kau terlalu gugup dekatku chagiya, baiklah lebih baik kau siapkan jantungmu saja buat besok ya!" Ucapnya semakin membuatku kalut.

"Besok?" Ucapku bingung, mulai merasa sakit di dadaku menghilang.

"Ne, besok. Di depan altar jangan sampai gugup. Annyeong Cho Sungmin!" Ucapnya masih tertawa singkat dan berlalu begitu saja.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kau membuatku mati Cho Kyuhyun!

_Dret… dret… dret…_

Beberapa pesan singkat berhamburan dengan maksud sama di handphone-ku. Dan yang kuingat hanya pesan pertama.

From : Hyukjae

Chukkae Sungmin hyung, besok kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun-mu itu^^

Hwaiting! Ceritakan bagaimana ia melamarmu!

Kenapa tak ada undangan resminya? Kenapa hanya melalui email dan twitter hyung?

Eh, Fisrt Time-nya ceritakan juga ya ;P

Dan pesan lainnya yang serupa namun tak sama berhilir-mudik masuk, sampai kutemukan sebuah nomor baru.

'_Sarangahe Cho Sungmin, pakailah setelan terbaikmu untuk hari pernikahan kita besok. 1 januari 2012, hari ulang tahun-mu bukan? Jangan gugup! –Cho Kyuhyun-'_

**FIN**

**Re-post dari FB.**

Top of Form


End file.
